Naruto del Zodiaco
by chemdude
Summary: Historia empieza despues de la supuesta derrota de Hades, este sigue vivo. Naruto es entrenado por los caballeros de Athenea a la edad de 3 y regresa a Konoha a los 14.
1. Prologo

Hey que onda chavos…. pues aqui estoy yo con otra historia. He tenido el gusanito de esta idea desde que empezé a trabajar con UNnT y al final me decidí a escribir esto antes de que alguien me gane la idea.

Esta historia es 100 por ciento original y la idea original es de su servidor. Esta historia sera un crossover entre Naruto y Saint Seiya (Caballeros del Zodiaco) un anime extremadamente popular en Mexico por los años 90. Esta historia se realiza después de la terminacion de la Saga de Hades.

No tengo idea de la pareja para esta historia, pero si dejan un comentario en la historia y dejan su voto, lo tomaré en consideración. Sus opciones son Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari, Tayuya, Kurenai, Anko o Shizune. Si llegan a votar por las 'mayorsitas' voy a ligeramente alterar sus edades para poder hacer las parejas mas creibles. Ademas en esta historia la graduación de la academia sera a los 15 años en lugar de 12.

NOTA: Naruto y S.S. (CdZ) no son de mi autoria. Solamente soy un joven químico que escribe como pasatiempo y con muchas ideas.

hola – conversasion

_hola_ - pensamiento

**hola** – Kyuubi/Dios Griego

Ahora empezemos con la historia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-En la casa de Atena; Santuario en Grecia.

"**Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun y Shiryu, mis amados y siempre fieles caballeros. La razon por las cual los he invocado es el hecho que en una tierra remota una entidad maligna atacó hace tres años. Esta entidad se le conoce como el Kyuubi no Kitsune. Esta no es una creatura que puede ser destruida, sino un legendario demonio que nisiquiera yo, Athenea, hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo."**

Los cinco caballeros de Athenea estaban realmente sorprendidos ante tal revelacion. No podian compreender como una criatura pudiera tener tanto poder que ni siquiera una diosa del Olimpo no tuviera la fuerza necesaria para derrotar tal criatura.

"Saori-San, si la criatura ya ha sido derrotada, porque esta preocupada?" Seiya, caballero de Pegaso y heredero de la armadura de Sagitario preguntó.

Saori, la dioza Athenea portando su gloriosa armadura sonrió ligeramente y contestó **"La criatura fué sellada exactamente hace tres años en un pequeño, quien irónicamente es el hijo del lider de aquel lugar, quien precisamente fue el que sello la criatura. Los deseos del lider de la villa es que su hijo fuera visto como un heroe, pero desgraciadamente sus deseos no han sido complidos ya que los pobladores de la villa ven al pequeño como el mismo Kyuubi, en vez de su contenedor y carcelario."**

"Saori-San, entiendo la triste situación del pequeño, pero que relevancia tiene los eventos de hace tres años con el Santuario?" Hyoga, caballero de Cisne y heredero de la armadura de Acuario preguntó.

"**Me alegro que preguntes Hyoga, veras, el pequeño contenedor es llamado Uzumaki Naruto, y en sus tres años de vida, han habido por lo menos 50 atentados en contra de su vida. La mision que les encomendare a uno des ustedes es que iran a aquella villa y traeran al pequeño. La razón por la cual les pido esto es el hecho que en cada uno de aquellos atentados, el pequeño Naruto expulsó una cosmo energia que rivala a la de un caballero de bronze."**

Los cinco caballeros divinos(1) ser sorprendieron al escuchar esto. Como era possible que un pequeño de tres años, sin previo entrenamiento del cosmo, pudiera tener la misma capacidad que la del un caballero de bronce. Eso era increible!!!

"**La razón por la cual lo han de traer aqui es el hecho que quiero que ustedes cinco lo entrenen ya que el sera el pionero de la siguiente generación de caballeros del zodiaco. La segunda razón por la cual lo han de traer aqui es el hecho que Hades no ha sido destruido"**

Los caballeros de Athenea quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que su Diosa habia dicho.

"Pero Saori-San, tanto Seiya como yo, estubimos ahi cuando Hades callo ante usted!" Iki, caballero del Fénix y heredero de la armadura de Leo dijo.

"**Lo que fue derrotado fue nada mas que un clon de Hades, el verdadero esta escondido y me temo que ustedes cinco, a pesar de tienen la capacidad de portar su Kamei**(2)**, no seran suficiente. Esa es la razón por la cual ustedes cinco han de entrenear a Naruto en sus técnicas. Hyoga, tu te encargaras de enseñarle las técnicas de hielo que te fueron pasadas por el caballero de Crystal y de Camii de Acuario. Shun, tu te encargaras en el uso de armas, tu eres experto con el uso de tus cadenas y junto con tus técnicas nebulares, le enseñeras y pasaras tus conociemientos a Naruto. Iki, tu ten encargaras de las técnicas de fuego, del fénix y del arte de la illusion. Shiryu, tus conocimientos de las técnias del dragon, uso de las armas de la armadura de Libra, estrategia y junto con tu habilidad Excalibur seran pasadas al pequeño y finalmente tu Seiya, lo instruiras en las técnicas del Pegaso y del combate mano a mano. Ahora requiero de un voluntario que valla a la villa de Konohagakure por el pequeño Naruto."**

Shiryu, caballero del Dragon y heredero de la armadura de Libra se puso de pie y dijo "Saori-San, yo he de ir por el pequeño."

"**Muy bien Shiryu, entonces dirigite hacia la villa de Konohagakure y salva al pequeño del infierno en el que vive. La única persona a la cual has de responder en caso de ser cuestionado sera al lider de la villa, un hombre bajo el nombre de Sarutobi. Ahora mi caballero, ve, y trae al pequeño para que su entrenamiento empieze lo mas pronto posible."**

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

-Villa de Konohagakure 18:00 hrs

Un pequeño rubio de tres años de edad corria rápidamente por las calles de Konoha. La razón por la cual corria a toda velocidad no era porque estaba jugando, si no porque una muchedumbre estaba detras persiguiendolo. Entre la multitude se encontraban varios shinobis, uno de ellos, por la vestimenta se podia decir que era un Jounin. Lo particular de este personaje era que su Hitai-ate estaba inclinado cubriendo uno de sus ojos, mientras que de la nariz para abajo, su cara era cubierta por una delgada tela que tomaba la funcion de una mascara. El pequeño rubio ojo azulado siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a un callejón. El niño ya no se tomaba la molestia de llorar o suplicar por misericordia ya que nunca la recivia y sabia perfectamente lo que le esperaba. Sin previo aviso, el niño empezó a ser el blanco de ataques de todo tipo. La golpiza no terminó hasta que su pequeño cuerpo no estuviera cubierto de aquel líquido rojo el cual era vital para la vida. Dos Shinobis se le aproximaron al cuerpo casi sin vida del pequeño y cada uno lo tomó de uno de sus pequeños brazos y levatandolo uno de ellos dijo

"Kakashi-Sama, creo que usted debe de tener el honor de acabar con el demonio. Después de todo, Yondaime-Sama era su Sensei, y justo es que usted lo avengue. Kakashi, solamente mostró una cara maliciosa y preparando su Raikiri exclamó

"Esto maldito demonio es por lo que le hiciste a mi Sensei!!" y con eso dicho, Kakashi, con Sharingan activado, se dirigió con Raikiri en mano hacia Naruto. El pequeño rubio solamente cerró sus ojos, esperando lo inevitable cuando de repente una luz apareció de la nada. Lo sorprendente de aquella luz era que esta era delgada y fina, pero al pasar por el suelo, dejaba grietas de gran tamaño.

"Quien esta ahi!!! Muestra tu cara cobarde!!!" Gritó un furioso Kakashi ya que estaba apunto de acabar con el demonio y fue interrumpido.

El extraño salió de la obscuridad. Este estaba vestido con una vestimenta china y con dos cajas metálicas en su espalda, una de color gris que tenia la figura de un dragon, mientras que la segunda era una caja dorada con el símbolo de una balanza.

"Sabes, es gracioso que me llames cobarde," la figura respondió "aqui a los únicos cobardes que veo son a todos ustedes que tratan de acabar con un pequeño de tres años."

Los dos shinobis se enfurecieron a lo que el extraño dijo, y sacando dos kunais cada uno se lanzaron al desconocido. Este ultimo extendió su mano la levantó, y dejandola caer en una diagonal exclamó con una voz baja

"Excalibur…"

La misma luz que habia interrupido el ataque de Kakashi apareció otra vez. En esta ocación, los dos shinobis agresores hicieron contacto con dicha luz, y los resultados fueron sorprendentes. Ambos fueron limpiamente cortados a la mitad. Sangre fue esparsida por el suelo y un incrédulo Kakashi preguntó

"Quien demonios eres! Como es que mi Sharingan no pudo copiar tu jutsu!! Maldito, asesinastes a dos Chunin de Konoha, preparate a morir!" Kakashi una vez mas con Raikiri en mano y Sharingan activado fue corriendo hacia donde el extraño se encontraba y a milímetros de hacer contacto, este ultimo desapareció y reapareció junto a Naruto. La muchedumbre se dirigió donde estaba el extraño listo para atacar cuando este dijo.

"Los caballeros de bronce se mueven por debajo de la velocidad del sonido, los caballeros de plata se mueven a la velocidad del sonido, los de oro se mueven a la velocidad de la luz, pero yo, un caballero divino, me muevo mas rapido que la velocidad de la luz. Quien de un paso mas en contra de este pequeño o en contra mia morira."

La muchedumbre enfurecida por lo que el extraño dijo se le avalanzó. Este siplemente murmuro 'estupidos' en voz baja, y alzando su cosmo energia dijo.

"Deberian de estar orgullosos que todos ustedes pereceran ante este ataque… **Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha!**" De la nada aparecieron 100 dragones verdes de pura energia los cuales atacaron a la muchedumbre, provocando que estos cayeran sin vida instantaneamente. El joven se acercó donde Naruto estaba y cargandolo, ambos desaparecieron.

En las puertas de Konoha, la figura, junto con Naruto quien seguia inconciente y herido se dirigian, cuando fueron detenidos por una voz que dijo.

"Quien eres!!! Y que le has hecho a Naruto" un hombre de mas de 60 con una vestimenta blanca y roja dijo.

"Antes de contestar tu pregunta, contestame algo, es Sarutobi tu nombre?"

Este asintió con la cabeza y el joven dijo "Esta bien, tenemos que ir a algun lugar para no ser interrumpidos."

El anciano contestó "Sigueme, en mi oficina hablaremos mientras me hago cargo de las heridas de Naruto."

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Una vez dentro de la oficina Sarutobi dijo "Tengo que curar las heridas de Naruto"

El joven no respondió y acercandose a Naruto, liberó su cosmo energia curando las heridas de Naruto rápidamente. Sarutobi quedo sorprendido al ver lo que el joven hizo. Ni siquiera Tsunade hubiera podido haber curado a Naruto tan rapidamente. Sarutobi solamente pudo preguntar una cosa "Quien eres?"

El joven se le quedo viendo y con una voz calmada dijo. "Mi nombre es Shiryuu, Caballero Divino de la Diosa Athenea bajo la constelación del Dragon, y portador de la armadura dorada de Libra. La razón de mi presencia es simple. Estoy aqui por Naruto, la Diosa Athenea a mostrado interes en el y me a pedido que lo lleve a su Santuario para ser entrenado en las enseñansas del cosmos. De hecho deberias de agradecerme ya que de no haber llegado a tiempo, Naruto hubiera sido asesinado por una muchedumbre, entre ellos varios guerreros los cuales si no me equivoco uno de ellos llamó 'Chunin'. "

"Shiryuu," dijo Sarutobi algo preocupado "que fue lo que le paso a esa gente"

Shiryuu con una voz calmada dijo "Todos murieron por mis manos con exepción de uno. Les advertí que si me atacaban a mi o a Naruto perecerian pero no me hicieron caso. El único sobreviviente era algo extraño. Este tenia un ojo negro mientras que el otro era un rojo escarlata con tres comas en este, me parece que estaba molesto ya que dijo que no pudo copiar mi técnica con algo que el llamó Sharingan."

Sarutobi en ese momento se dió cuenta de que el atacante fue Kakashi y conteniendo su enojo dijo. "Shiryuu, puedes garantizar que Naruto estará a salvo?"

Shiryuu asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Si, la razón por la cual Athenea mostró interes en Naruto es el hecho que a pesar de su corta edad, el tiene la cosmo energia equivalente a un caballero de bronze."

"Cosmo energia? Caballero de bronce?" Sarutobi estaba confundido.

"La cosmo energia es algo parecido a lo que ustedes llaman chakra, los caballeros de bronze tienen una cosmo enrgia parecida a la del sobreviviente del ataque."

"Quieres decir que las reservas de chakra de Naruto son parecidas a la de Kakashi, pero si el es un Jounin elito!"

"Si el sobreviente es al que llamas Kakashi y tiene pelo gris, entonces la respuesta es afirmativa. Otra de las rezones por la cual Naruto sera entrenado es el hecho de que recientemente derrotamos a quien pensabamos que era Hades, el dios del inframundo. Desgraciadamente al parecer no fue asi y necesitamos a Naruto ya que es el unico que puede derrotarlo. De hecho, de los mismos labios de Athenea se nos hizo conocer que el verdadero Hades tendra una fuerza superior al que ustedes llaman Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Ante semejante confesión Sarutobi se aterró, y dijo "Entiendo Shiryuu, si me puedes prometer que Naruto estará a salvo y que regresará en 11 años ya que quiero que sea shinobi, entonces confiaré en ti." Sarutobi escribió algo un un papiro y se lo dió a Shiryuu mientras decia "Cuando regresen, muestren esto a el guardia y los dejaran pasar"

Shiryuu asintió con la cabeza y tomando a Naruto en brazos dijo "Nos veremos en 11 años" y con eso, Shiryuu desapareció.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

-11 años después; afueras de Konoha.

Dos figuras se acercaban a las puertas de Konoha. Uno de ellos era un hombre de 26 años de edad, con cabello azul y corto. En su cara se encontraban las cicatrices de muchas batallas, y testigo de esto era el ojo izquierdo faltante y el brazo derecho que tambien faltaba. En su espalda llevava dos cajas, una de ellas era de color gris con la figura de un fenix y la otra era dorada con la imagen de un leon. Su acompañante, un rubio, ojos azules y 6 marcas faciales, tres en cada mejilla cargaba tambien dos cajas. Una de ellas tenia la forma de un cisne mientras la caja dorada tenia la imagen de una mujer con un cantaro.

"Somos lo únicos que quedamos Naruto. Has avanzado mucho en estos 11 años y ahora eres mas poderoso que yo, que digo, eres mas poderos que los cinco de nostros juntos."

Naruto se entristezió y dijo "Ikki-Sensei, si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte, Seiya-Sensei, Shun-Sensei, Shiryuu-Sensei, Hyoga-Sensei y Kiki-Sensei(3) no hubieran muerto a manos del clon de Hades y usted no hubiera perdido ni su brazo ni su ojo."

"Yo tambien estoy triste de que hallan muerto, pero el lagado de cada uno de ellos y el mio han pasado en ti. Hyoga y los demas te honraron antes de morir con su armaduras pero al parecer las armaduras de Cisne y de Acuario(4) fueron las que te llamaron con mayor fuerza. Ademas eres el único que pudo activar el onceavo sentido(5)."

Naruto quedó pensativo y sonrió ligeramnte. "Es cierto Ikki-Sensei, los hare orgullosos a todos ustedes, incluyendo a Saori-Chan."

"Naruto, honestamente no se como Saori-San te permite que la llames tan afectivamente, nadie de nosotros teniamos el valor para hacer esto, pero a ti no te dice nada!!!"

"Jejejeje, es que soy el caballero favorito de Sao-Chan!!!" dijo Naruto entusiasticamente al cual Ikki rió ligeramente.

Una vez frente a las puertas de Konoha, los dos viajeros pararon y Naruto dijo "Después de 11 años regreso a casa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) En la ova 13 de la Saga de Hades, Shion roza las armaduras de bronce con la sangre de Athenea convirtiendolas en armaduras divinas.

(2)Kamei: Armaduras divinas, ultima transformacion. aqui esta el link de las imagines

Pegaso http://groups. http://groups. http://groups. http://groups. http://groups. http://groups. es el alumno de Mu de Aries, Despues de la muerte de este, Kikki asume el manto del caballero dorado de Aries (No oficial, yo invente este suceso)

(4)Que les puedo decir, en mi opinion Cisne/Acuario son mis personajes favoritos

(5)No estoy seguro si para activar Kamei se requiere el noveno o el decimo sentido, pero por si las dudas….

**Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha:** Ataque de los 100 dragones de Rozan

**Notas del Autor:** Que onda!!! que tal esta este fic!?!?!?!

Dejen su comentario sobre la historia y dejen me saber lo que les pareció. No olviden dejar el voto para las parejas. Estoy dispuesto a usar a Hinata y Sakura (separadas, no harem) pero Hinata va costar mucho trabajo escribir debido al t-ta-tar-tarta-tartamudeo.

Ahora, voto numero dos, quieren que deje a Kakashi como malo o que este se vuelva bueno…

Ni pregunten de Sasuguey… digo Sasuke ya que si han leido mis historias sabran que deteste a ese guey… este seguira como un emo-teme

Nos vemos.!!!

Ja Ne!!


	2. Notas del Autor

**Notas del Autor:**

Que onda… como se habran dado cuenta, este no es un capitulo, sino simple informacion.

1. Sobre las parejas:

Las opciones ahora han sido reducidas a las siguientes

Sakura

Hinata

Saori (Atenea)

SakuraXHinataXSaori (Si harem para todos ustedes mis pervertidos lectores, especialmente para ti **Ego Alter Alter Ego**)

Cualquier combinación de Harem entre Sakura, Hinata y Saori.

2. Limones… hmmm el primero en mencionarlo fue **Ego Alter Alter Ego** y si obtengo suficientes votos escribire el limon. Si decido escribir uno, no se si sera tres distintos (por cada chava) o uno solo (las tres juntas). Entiendo que muchos de los lectores son del sexo femenino y se pueden ofender sobre el pequeño cuarteto, pero como dije, todo estara en votacion. Si escribo el cuarteto, les dejare saber con anticipación para que se salten esa seccion de la historia. Los capitulos de Hades en mexico los consigues en cualquier tepito de la nacion, pero yo los veo en el internet en youtube . com nada mas pon Saint Seiya Hades Saga. Si no me equivoco hay hasta la fecha las primeras 25 ovas.

4. **Kisame Hoshikage** trajo un punto muy importante sobre la historia. Este es que debido al mes de nacimiento de Naruto, este cae bajo el signo de Libra, y no de Acuario como puse en el prologo cuando la armaduras Cisne/Acuario lo llamaron con mayor fuerza. Esto se explicara en el siguiente capitulo

5. **Baphojr** Interesante punto, de hecho, la edad de Naruto concuerda con la de los CdZ cuando obtuvieron su Kamei; Seiya, Hyoga, y Shun a los 13, Shiryuu a los 14 e Ikki a los 15. Ten en cuenta que Naruto entreno 4 años mas que los cinco de bronze; 3-14 años cuando los de bronze entrenaron de 5-12, 6-13 y 7-14 respectivamente. Acuerdate que Naruto sera el pionero de la nueva generacion de lo CdZ…. Ups creo que ya di una pista… jejejeje

Hasta este punto la votacion sobre Kakashi

Siga de malo: 12 votos.

Sea bueno: 9 votos.


	3. Capitulo 1 El Regreso

La pareja oficial de esta historia es naruXhinata y a la mejor se convertirá en naruXhinataXsaori. La historia SI tendra limones por voto popular y por lo tanto en el capitulo 3 cambiaré la clasificación de la historia de T a M. Esto no significa que en dicho capitulo vaya a haber limoncitos. La interacción en dado caso que haga el harem todavia no esta clara para mi, no se todavia si lo dejare en relaciones individuales, o pondre yuri entre hinata y saori… ustedes son los que deciden. La diferencia de edad entre Saori, Naruto y Hinata ya la tengo arreglada… eso lo veran despues. Honestamente, quiero intentar el harem, pero como ya lo dije, me sujeto al voto popular.

Por el momento, Kakashi seguirá de malo. Si decido cambiarlo de bueno sera hasta dentro de un par de capítulos.

**NOTA**: Naruto y S.S. (CdZ) no son de mi autoria. Solamente soy un joven químico que escribe como pasatiempo y con muchas ideas.

hola – conversasion

_hola_ - pensamiento

**hola** – Kyuubi/Dios Griego

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Capítulo Anterior

_Una vez frente a las puertas de Konoha, los dos viajeros pararon y Naruto dijo "Después de 11 años regreso a casa."_

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Los dos caballeros de Athenea estaban a punto de entrar a las puertas de Konoha cuando estos fueron detenidos por dos sujetos los cuales estaban cubiertos por una vestimenta negra y con una mascara que tenia el diseño de un animal. Un gato y un oso para ser mas específicos.

"Alto!" dijo el ANBU con la mascara de oso "digan sus nombres y su propósito en Konoha!"

El rubio tomó un sobre de una de las bolsas de su pantaloon y se la dió a dicho ANBU. El ANBU con la mascara de gato pudo reconocer a Naruto como el contenedor del Kyuubi debido a sus marcas faciales y con una voz llena de odio exclamó

"Maldito demonio, como te atrevez a presentarte al lugar que por poco destruiste hace 14 años!! Yo me encargaré de mandarte al infierno!" Dicho ANBU con kunai en mano corrió en dirección a Naruto y sin que el otro ANBU tuviera suficiente tiempo para reaccionar y detener a su compañero el primero se le avalanzó a Naruto con intención de acabar con el. Ikki simplemente sonrió al patético intento del ANBU y a menos de un metro de que el kunai hiciera contacto con Naruto, este fue detenido por una superficie de la cual el rebotó. Este al pararse regresó a ver a dicho 'demonio' y grande fué sorpresa al ver que frente a el habia algo que parecia como una pared de luz.

"**Hari Hei"** fue lo que Naruto dijo en voz baja. El atacante ANBU se puso de pie y estubo a punto de atacar a el rubio de nueva cuenta cuando este ultimo desaparecia de la vista del primero, a lo cual dijo "Ven como tengo razón! Esa cosa es un demonio, ha desaparecido…"

"No desaparcí" dijo el rubio apareciendo detras del ANBU, "simplemente mi velocidad es tan alta que el ojo humano no la puede percartar" y al terminar de decir eso, Naruto presionó un punto en el cuello del ANBU provocando que este callera inconciente.

El otro guardia se puso en posición de defensa "No te preocupes, Naruto no mató a tu compañero, simplemente ejerció un poco de presión en el cerebelo y lo ha dejado inconciente por unas horas." Dijo el acompañante de Naruto.

El ANBU asintió con la cabeza y respondió "Entiendo, por el contenido del papiro que Naruto me entregó hace unos momentos, se especifica que cuando el regresará a Konoha debe de ver inmendiatamente a Hokage-Sama, por lo tanto les pido que me acompañen."

Tanto Naruto como Ikki asintieron y siguieron al ANBU.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Sarutobi se encontraba en su oficina peleando una batalla que seguro perderia, esta era en contra el terror de todo Kage… el papeleo que leer y firmar!

El toque de la puerta interrumpió lo que el anciano Kage estaba haciendo e indicando que pasaran, la puerta se abrió revelando tres figuras. Una de ellas era el ANBU quien acompañaba a un rubio al cual indentificó como Naruto debido a sus marcas faciales y un adulto no mayor de 30 años de pelo azul el cual le faltaba un ojo y un brazo.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo O-jiji" Naruto dijo con una voz baja y calmada.

Sarutobi indicó al ANBU que se retirara y una vez completada dicha accion, el anciano Hokage se levantó de su silla y dirigiendose a Naruto se le quedo mirando a los ojos. Sarutobi no pudo contener su emoción y recibió a Naruto con un fuerte abrazo.

"Tienes razón Naruto, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Once años para ser mas precisos. Me sorprende que te acuerdes de mi ya que te fuistes de Konoha cuando tenias tres años" dijo Sarutobi

"Tu eres una de las pocas personas que recuerdo O-jij" dijo Naruto.

Sarutobi con una sonrisa cambió su mirada hacia el acompañante de Naruto y dijo "No creo conocerlo, me imagine que la persona que regresaria con Naruto seria Shiryuu-San"

Sarutobi se dió cuenta que algo habia pasado ya que tanto Naruto como su acompañante se vieron decaidos al oir aquel nombres.

"O-jiji, de todos los Caballeros del Zodiaco que existian, solamente quedamos Ikki-Sensei y yo. Todos los demas, murieron hace dos años en contra del ataque de los espectros de Hades que fueron resusitados. Incluyendo sus jueces y uno de los clones de Hades-teme."

- - Flashback; Santuario - -

"_Muy bien Naruto, haz logrado perfeccionar la __**O-rora**__ y la haz improvisado, estoy muy orgulloso de ti" _

"_Gracias Hyoga-Sensei… ne… Sensei… cress que podria utilizar tu armadura alguna vez?"_

_Hyoga__ sonrió y preguntó "Y porque mi armadura?"_

"_Es que la armadura de Cisne y de Acuario son las mas bonitas, ademas del hecho que re-enfuerzan los ataques de hielo, los cuales son mis favoritos y los mas fuertes que poseo."_

_Hyoga seguia sonriendo ante lo que Naruto dijo y respondió "Naruto,de una vez te digo, que mi armadura de cisne, al igual que la armadura dorada de Acuario algun dia seran tuyas, pero por el momento no estas listo para ellas. __Veras, las armaduras son entidades que tiene vida propia y estas escogen a sus usuarios. Es mas probable que heredes la armadura de Dragon y la armadura dorada de Libra debido a tu mes de nacimiento, ademas…"_

_**BOOM!!!!**_

_Una fuerte explosion sacudió el Santuario._

"_Que fue eso __Hyoga-Sensei!?"_

"_No lo se Naruto, pero vallamos a investigar"_

_Los dos caballeros corrieron apresuradamente en dirección de la casa de Aries la cual fue la fuente de la explosion. Al llegar encontraron a un Kikki seriamente herido con la armadura dorada de Aries fracturada en varias partes._

"_Kikki-Sensei!!" _

"_Naruto!! __No te acerques, el ejercito de Hades a sido resusitado, ve y llama a los demas, Hyoga y yo los detendremos."_

_Naruto estubo a punto de reclamar cuando cuatro figuras aparecieron._

"_Eso no sera necesario Kikki, todos estamos aqui" Seiya dijo portando su armadura de Pegaso. _

"_Jejeje, el Señor Hades nos a prometido vida eternal si le servimos y destruimos a los caballeros de Athenea, esto sera muy sencillo ya que ustedes son caballeros de bronze" uno de los espectros dijo._

"_Creo que es un serio error el subestimarnos basura" dijo Shiryuu mientras su armadura de Dragon aparecia frente de el. Shun e Ikki hichieron lo mismo y todos portaban sus respectivas armaduras (con la excepsion de Naruto ya que el no tenia armadura). Los espectros se abalanzaron en contra de los cinco caballeros de bronze, Kikki y Naruto._

"_Acabemos con todos ellos!" Dijo Seiya a lo cual todos respondieron simultaneamente con un HI._

"_**Pegasus Sui Sei Ken!"**_

"_**Rozan Hy**__**aku Ryu Ha!"**_

"_**Suta-Raito Zetsumetsu!"**_

"_**O-rora Dekibae!"**_

"_**Hou Yooku Ten Sho!"**_

"_**No-bula Dekibue!"**_

"_**O-rora Dekibae!"**_

_La combinacion de esos siete ataques provocó la destruccion de todos los expectros con la exepcion de los tres jueces del infierno y del clon de Hades._

_Una fuerte carcajada se escuchó. La fuente de esa caracaja era Wyvern, expectro de la armadura de Radamanthys. _

"_Es admirable lo que han hecho 6 caballeros y," viendo a Naruto Radamanthys continuo "un aprendiz que ni siquiera tiene una armadura y para la desventaja de todos ustedes, al parecer utilizaron mas de tres cuartas partes de su cosmo energia en esos ataques ya que se ve que estan muy agitados y estan respirando elaboradamente."_

"_No tenemos otra opción muchachos, tenemos que utilizar la técnica prohibida de Athenea, debemos de utilizar la __**Athenea Zekkyou**__" dijo Kikki "sera necesario que ustedes cinco accesen sus Kamei ya que en el estado actual de sus armaduras, estas no podran lidear con la tension que la tecnica ejercera en sus cuerpos." __Los cinco caballeros de bronze asintieron con la cabeza, y elevando su cosmo al decimo sentido todos exclamaron con una voz al unzion_

"_**KAMEI !!!"**_

_Las cinco armaduras de bronze se convirtieron en armaduras divinas multiplicando la fuerza de sus ataque por un gran factor. Los seis caballeros de Athenea con armaduras alzaron sus respectivos cosmos hasta el máximo._

"_Naruto, sera necesario que pongas mucha atencion ya que esta tecnica sera lo ultimo que te enseñaremos todos nosotros." Dijo Shun_

"_Shun-Sensei, porque dices eso__, porque…!?"_

_Los seis caballeros se acomodaron en posision y cuando sus cosmos estaban al maximos, ellos lo expulsaron con todas las fuerzas que tenian mientras nombraban su tecnica_

"_**Athenea Zekkyou**__**!"**_

_La gran explosion sacudio al Santuario, despues de varios minutos que fueron necesarios para que el humo de disipara, los seis caballeros de Athenea seguian parados en la misma posicion, pero algo llamó la atención de Naruto y esto era que las seis armaduras se estaban literalmente desintegrando en polvo._

"_**Una técnica muy interesante sin duda alguna Caballeros de Athenea, pero a pesar de que soy un clon del gran Hades, sus tecnicas son nada en comparacion con las mias."**__ El clon sacó su espada, la also y la dejo caer en diagonal produciendo que de esta saliera una ráfaga de energia la cual cortaba y destruia todo a su paso. Los seis caballeros fueron sorprendidos por tal ataque. __Naruto vió como Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Kikki y Shiryuu eran cortados en pedazos por el ataque del clon. __Ikki, siendo el mas rapido de los seis apenas logro escapar, pero no sin que la ráfaga de energia reclamara su brazo como premio._

"_Sensei!!!!" Naruto quedo aterrado ante tal despliegue de fuerza, pero lo que lo aterró mas fue el estado en el que se encontraban cinco de sus senseis. El sabia perfectamente que ellos habian muerto y que si Ikki no recivia atención médica pronto, este moriria desangrado. Naruto corrió hacia donde estaba Ikki pero esto no lo logro ya que el clon apareció frente de el y con una patada lo mandó varios metros hacia atras._

"_**Que crees que estas hacienda niño? Una vez que acabe con este gusano, seguiras tu. En verdad crees que todos ustedes son un reto para mi? Ustedes no son mas que simple basura! Tus senseis no son mas que basura!"**__  
_

"_CALLATE!!!" La ira de Naruto empezó a escalar y una explosión dentro de el tomó lugar. Como consequencia, la cosmo energia de Naruto se empezó a elevar llegando y soprepasando el sexto y séptimo sentido. La cosmo energia de Naruto seguia aumentando y el suelo alrededor de Naruto se empezó a congelar. De repente una luz dorada apareció frente de el, revelando la caja de la armadura dorada de Acuario. Naruto se acercó a dicha caja y con una voz baja dijo_

"_Hyoga-Sensei, porfavor, permiteme utilizar tu armadura dorada para vengar tu muerte." __Como respuesta, la caja se abrió revelando la gloriosa armadura dorada de Acuario. Naruto tocó dicha armadura y esta se desprendió en sus respectivas piesas cubriendo el cuerpo de Naruto._

"_**Que significa esto! Como es possible que una basura como tu puedas portar una armadura dorada!"**_

_Naruto no respondio con palabras. De hecho, el ha sido de las personas que siempre ha pensado que una acción vale mas que mil palabras. Naruto volvió a aumentar su cosmo energia una vez mas preparando su nuevo ataque._

"_**O-rora Uxinta-Umarekawari**__**!"**_

_El ataque hélido hizo contacto con el clon. Sin embargo este parecia sin haber sido afectado. El clon, una vez mas repitió aquel ataque con el cual derrotó a los maestros de Naruto. El rubio portador de la armadura de Acuario no pudo esquivar a tiempo el ataque y este conectó directamente contra el. _

_La armadura de Acuario que cubria el cuerpo de Naruto estaba hecha trizas. Naruto sabia perfectamente que sin una armadura que lo pretegiera estaba perdido ante otro ataque como el anterior._

"_**Tienes agallas niño, y eso es admirable, sin embargo, eso tambien te causara la muerte."**__ El clon de Hades empezó a corer hacia el mientras que Naruto seguia alzando su cosmo energia. __**"Demonios!,"**__ el clon pensó __**"esa basura acaba de aumentar su cosmo y esta peligrosamente acercandose al noveno sentido, si esto sigue asi, seguramente yo perdere. Es necesario que acabe con el lo mas rapido posible."**_

_Naruto seguia aumentando su cosmo energia hasta que pasó por el noveno y llegó al decimo sentido. En ese momento una luz blanca apareció la cual envolvió el cuerpo de Naruto. Una vez que la luz se disitó esta reveló la armadura del cisne cubriendo del cuerpo de Naruto. _

"_**Tu crees que una armadura de bronce sera capaz…"**_

"_**KAMEI !!!"**__ Exclamó Naruto transformando la armadura de cisne en la armadura divina del cisne. Naruto seguia expulsando su cosmo energia y emepezó a enfocar todo su cosmo energia en un ataque. La cosmo energia de Naruto era tal que sobrepasó el decimo sentido, provocando que la blanca armadura divina del cisne empezara a cambiar a un color dorado._

"_Esto es por mi senseis bastardo"_

" _**O-rora Uxinta-Umarekawari**__** "**_

_El helido ataque fue tan potente que congelo al clon de Hades y todo aquello que estaba detras de el. El clon congelado cayó al suelo provocando que este se rompiera en millones de pedazos._

- - Fin del Flashback - -

"Lo siento mucho Naruto… entonces escogistes utilizar la armadura de cisne y Acuario?" Sarutobi preguntó.

"Yo no escogí las armaduras, estas me escogieron a mi O-jiji"

- - Flashback; Santuario; Casa de Athenea - -

_Naruto se encontraba en la casa de Athenea junto con Ikki y Saori._

"_**Naruto-kun, como es obvio tu y Ikki son los únicas personas que quedan y que son fieles a mi. A tu corta edad de 12 años, has sido el primero en despertar el onceavo sentido. Este se manifesto cuando el Kamei que portaste en contra del clon de Hades cambió de blanco a dorado. Como recompensa a tu valentia, yo, la Athenea, Diosa de la Sabiduria te nombro como Caballero del Zodiaco y pionero de la nueva genración de estos. Será tu responsabilidad entrenar a aquellos jovens a quienes las armaduras de bronce nombren merecedores de ellas. Solamente tres jovenes mas se convertiran en caballeros y sera tu responsabilidad entrenarlos."**_

"_Entiendo Saori-Chan…"_

"_**Ahora, ponte en el centro y deja que alguna de las cuatro restantes armaduras de bronce te nombre como recividor de esta."**_

_Naruto caminó al centro de la casa de Athenea y las cajas de las cuatro armaduras restantes aparecieron alrededor de el. El cosmo de cada armadura se manifesto, incluyendo la del fenix para sorpresa de Ikki. Las cinco imagenes se manifestaron y empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de Naruto, cada imagen pasaba atravez del rubio indicando aceptacion de parte de todas ellas. Las cinco armaduras de bronce deseaban ser portadas por Naruto. Despues de unos momentos las cinco imagenes regresaron a sus respectivos lugares, y una luz dorada que provenia del cielo y culiminaba en el centro de la casa de Athenea se hizo llegar. Cuando la luz desapareció las doce armaduras de oro estaban flotando alrededor de Naruto y estas se situaron alrededor del rubio._

"_Saori-San, que es significa esto, acaso usted llamo a las armaduras doradas?" Un claramente confundide Ikki pregunto._

"_**Yo tambien no entiendo lo que pasa Ikki, las armaduras de oro se han manifestado por si mismas. Al parecer estas estan presentes para decidir entre ellas quien sera la que protegera a Naruto."**_

_Como con las armaduras de bronce, las imagenes de las 12 armaduras de oro cobraron vida y estas atrabezaban el cuerpo de Naruto._

"_**Interesante," Saori dijo "al parecer todas las armaduras del Santuario aceptan a Naruto-kun como su portador. Sin embargo Naruto-kun una de bronce y una de oro solamente podras portar. Deja que estas se manifesten alzando tu cosmos"**_

_Naruto also su cosmo y esto provoco que el piso alrededor de el se empezara a congelar. Inmediatamente despues, la armadura de Cisne y la de Acuario empezaron a ser levitadas y estas se desprendieron. La armadura de Acuario fue la primera en hacer contacto con Naruto y esta cubrio su cuerpo. Despues de unos instantes, esta se desprendió del Naruto y la armadura de Cisne se poso en Naruto cubriendolo, sin embargo, lo que lo cubrió no fue la armadura de bronze, sino la forma Kamei de esta. Una vez que Naruto estaba portando dicha armadura, esta cambió de un color blanco a un color dorado. El brillo era mucho mayor que el de cualquier armadura de oro. Unos minutos despues, la armadura regresó a su color normal y esta se desprendio del cuerpo de Naruto y regresó a su caja. Las cuatro armaduras de bronce empezaron a flotar junto con las 12 armaduras de oro y todas desparecieron del centro de la casa de Athenea. Todas con excepcion de la armadura del Cisne y de Acuario._

"_**Interesante, al parecer las armaduras te escogieron debido a tu excelente dominio a las tecnicas que **__**Hyoga te enseñó. **__**Honestamente pensé que serias el portador de la armadura del dragon y consequentemente la armadura de Libra por tu nacimiento, pero ahora es obvio que estaba en un error."**_

- - Fin del Flashback - -

"Entonces tu estaras a cargo de escoger los otros 3 quienes se convertiran en Caballeros" Sarutobi preguntó

"Me temo que no es asi O-jiji, las armaduras escogen a sus portadores, yo solamente me encargaré de entrenar a cada uno de ellos. Afortunadamente mis senseis me enseñaron sus técnicas y estas las pasaré a los nuevos caballeros."

"Por cierto Naruto, que son esas cajas que tanto tu como Ikki-San estan cargando, se ven muy pesadas."

"O-jiji, estas cajas contienen nuestras respectivas armaduras y de hecho tienes razón, normalmente la caja junto con la armadura pesan varios cientos de kilogramos pero como las armaduras nos escogieron a nosotros, no sentimos el peso de ellas, lo cual es muy conveniente ya que si alguien las quiere robar, jejeje, digamos que les seria imposible cargarlas por un largo periodo de tiempo."

"Entiendo Naruto, cuando crees que Hades regrese?"

"La verdad no sabria decirte O-jiji, pero algo es seguro, pasaran por lo menos tres años antes que ataque o mande otro clon, al bastardo le toma cinco años el reusar un clon."

"Muy bien Naruto-kun, entonces por el momento nos enfocaremos con tu progreso como Shinobi, y tu uso de chakra."

"Errr…. O-jiji… creo que el uso de chakra va ser un problema."

- - Flashback; Santuario, Casa de Athenea - -

"_**Muy bien Naruto-kun, tienes una gran afinidad para el uso de la cosmo energia, sin embargo, para poder derrotar a Hades tu nivel no es lo suficientemente alto. Debido a esto, solamente hay una cosa que se puede hacer al respecto. Tendré que sellar tu chakra de tal forma que esta se convierta en cosmo energia, sin embargo al hacer esto, el sello que tienes el cual mantiene Kyuubi dentro de ti desparecerá y como consecuencia el zorro desparecerá y este regresara al Makai."**_

- - Fin del Flashback - -

"Entonces no puedes utilizar chakra!? Como vas a poder utilizar jutsus sin chakra!" Sarutobi exclamó.

"O-jiji, supongo que puedo utilizar mi cosmo en substitución de chakra, pero jamás lo he intentado. Además, soy muy adepto con mi cosmo y mis conocimientos y habilidades no son de ser sobrestimadas. Además, antes de llegar aquí estudié un poco sobre el arte del shinobi y mis técnicas no son tan distintas que los jutsus. Por ejemplo, Seiya-Sensei me entrenó muy bien en el arte del combate de mano a mano lo cual hace las veces de Taijutsu, Ikki-Sensei me enseñó todo lo relacionado con las técnicas fantasmas del Fénix, lo cual justifica el uso de Genjutsu, ademas que me enseño sobres sus técnicas las cuales manipulan el fuego y viento asi que eso justifica el uso de Katon y Fuuton jutsus, Hyoga Sensei me enseño sobre sus técnicas de hielo las cuales toman el lugar de Raiton y Hyouton la cual es una combinación de Suiton, y Fuuton. Shiryuu-Sensei me enseñó sobre sus técnicas del dragon las cuales son una combinación de Doton y Suiton, bueno, mas Suiton que Doton pero ambos elementos estan ahí, incluyendo el uso de armas lo cual me ayuda con el Kenjutsu. Shun-Sensei me enseñó el uso de sus cadenas las cuales son una extención de Kenjutsu y sus técnicas nebulares las cuales son una combinación de Fuuton y Raiton y Kikki-Sensei me enseñó sobre meditación, control de cosmo y psychotelekinesis las cuales se pueen comparar con el control de chakra."

Sarutobi se quedó con la boca abierta debido a todo lo que Naruto dijo. "Naruto-kun me quieres decir que eres capaz de manipular los cinco elementos y combinarlos en ataques!? Ademas que es eso de psychote…."

"Para contestar tus preguntas O-jiji, a la primera es si, y sobre la segunda, pshycotelekines es," Naruto extendió su mano y la pipa que Sarutobi tenia en su mano empezó a flotar en dirección de la mano de Naruto ", la habilidad de mover objetos con la mente"

Sarutobi empezó a reir. "Naruto-kun, en verdad que me has sorprendido, jamás pensé que alguien a tu corta edad lograria tanto, ni siquiera el prodigio Uchiha Itachi llegó tan lejos."

Cuando Naruto escuchó ese nombre, un siñio adornó su frente. Naruto después procedió a meter su mano derecha a su pantalón del cual sacó dos anillos y los puso en el escritorio del Hokage. Sarutobi se sorprendió aun mas cuando vió dichas joyas y lo que significaban.

"Eso O-jiji son los anillos de Uchiha Itachi y Hoshikage Kisame, ambos miembros de Akatsuki me atacarón cuando venia hacia Konoha diciendo que querian extraer al Kyuubi. No negaré que eran poderosos ya que tuve que ponerme mi armadura de cisne para derrotarlos. Ambos estan muertos."

Sarutobi estaba realmente sorprendido al descubrir que un joven de 14 años de edad tuviera la suficiente fuerza para derrotar a dos miembros de Akatsuki.

"Muy bien Naruto, por ahora necesito que vayas a la Academia al cuarto 201 donde tomaras clases por un año bajo la tutelo de Umino Iruka."

"Hai O-jiji, utilizaré ese año para entrenar y ver se puedo encontrar alguno de los estudiante que tenga alguna afinidad con la cosmo energia."

"Excellente idea Naruto. Como te estaba diciendo, cursarás el último año de la Academia pero no te presentaras al examen."

"NANI ¡?!?!?!"

"Cálmate Naruto, la razón por la cual no tomarás examen es que cuando termine el año, no seras un Genin, sino oficialmente serás Sannin remplazando a Orochimaru. Actualmente tus capacidades estan por arriba de un Kage ya que derrotastes a dos nunke-nin de clase S y por lo tanto justo es que se te reconosca tus habilidades."

Naruto tenia una cara de completa felicidad y emoción, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sarutobi continuó

"Es por eso que me temo que te tendré que pedir que no destaces en la Academia ya que se me parece un poco injusto que alguien de nivel Kage como tu compita con quienes ni siquiera son Genin, espero que entiendas Naruto-kun…"

Naruto meditó un pequeño rato sobre lo que Sarutobi pidió y este simplemente contestó "Genial!!!! Ahora podré dormir mas tiempo!!!!" A lo cual tanto Ikki como Sarutobi sufrieron del 'gotón'.

"Me alegro que estes tan… alegre sobre todo el tiempo que podrás dormir Naruto-kun. Sin embargo las cosas no serán tan fáciles como piensas ya que desde este momento te doy la bienvenida como miembro de las fuerzas especiales ANBU. Tu sobrenombre será Cygnous y estarás trabajando directamente para mi por todo el año. Asi que Cygnous, tu primera misión como miembro élito de ANBU será de rango "S" con un lapso de tiempo de un año. Esta misión consiste en encontrar en la academia o entre los Shinobis las tres personas que se convertirán en los nuevos caballeros del Zodiaco."

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Naruto estaba caminando rumbo a la Academia junto con Ikki cuando el primero preguntó

"Neh… Ikki-Sensei, que vas a ser mientras yo estoy aquí en la Academia?"

"Saori-San me pidió que regresará al Santuario para estar monitoreando la presencia de Hades y sus espectros."

Una vez que ambos estaban frente a la Academia, Ikki dijo

"Bueno Naruto, aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan. Cuídate mucho y no hagas nada precipitado."

"Hai Ikki-Sensei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Pegasus Sui Sei Ken" **Centella de Pegaso

"**Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha"**100 Dragones de Rozan

"**Suta-Raito Zetsumetsu" **Extinción de Luz Estelar

"**O-rora**** Dekibae" **Ejecusión de Aurora

"**Hou Yooku Ten Sho" **Ave Fénix

"**Nebula Storm****"** Tormenta Neubular

"**O-rora**** Uxinta-Umarekawari" **Reencarnación de Aurora (ORIGINAL); Este ataque fue creado por Naruto en base de la Ejecución de Aurora. La diferencia es que el ataque es el mucho mas potente al no solamente mandar el rayo de aire congelante sino que tambien disminuye la temperatura 5 metros alrededor del rayo congelante al zero absoluto

"**Atenea Zekkyou"** Exclamación de Athenea

"**Hari Hei" **Pared de Cristal; Técnica de Shion, Mu y Kikki, produce una pared de luz que refleja ataques con el doble de intensidad.

**Cygnous**: Cisne

**Notas del Autor:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Les aseguro que no se esperaban el hecho de que Naruto no es material Genin sino que sus habilidades son de nivel Kage!!! Bueno, considero que este es un buen lugar para parar la historia por ahora.

Antes de que me digan algo, si, ya se que Naruto lo hice MUY poderoso pero que les puedo decir,

Es mi historia y si quiero que Sasuke en medio de la clase se levante vaya al frente, se ponga un tutú rosita y empieze a bailar ballet cantando "Que lindo soy, que bonito soy, como me quiero" pues lo haré.

Es obvio que Kakashi **NO** entrenará a Naruto

La pareja es oficial y esta será naruXhina, a la mejor naruXhinaXsaori y si, habrá limones pero mas adelante. Aun no se si habra hinaXsaori, pero si quieren, dejenmelo saber

Sobre mis otras dos historias, estas no seran actualizadas hasta que se me quite el gusanito de la idea de esta historia. La pareja de UNnT es naruXino y de E.C es naruXtenten combindado en cierta forma con naruXOC

Les agradesco mucho los comentarios que me han dejado y ya saben, si tienen ideas dejenmelas saber y yo las consideraré.

SPOILER!!!!!

Las tres armaduras restantes seran dadas a tres miembros de los doce de Konoha, les daré una galleta a quien me pueda adivinar a que tres personajes se los daré. NOTA: Tienen que adivinar los tres!

Bueno, nos vemos

Ja Ne!!


End file.
